Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment layer and a liquid crystal display including the alignment layer, and more specifically, to an alignment layer including polyolefin and a reactive mesogen, and a liquid crystal display including the alignment layer.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and the like, are disposed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer and consequently, determining a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display in which a major axis of the liquid crystal molecule is arranged to be vertical to upper and lower display panels in a state in which an electric field is not applied is being spotlighted due to a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle.
In order to implement a light viewing angle in the vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, a plurality of domains in which an alignment direction of the liquid crystal is different may be formed in one pixel.
The vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display has side visibility lower than front visibility, and in order to solve this problem, a method in which one pixel is divided into two sub-pixels and the two sub-pixels have different voltage is suggested.
Meanwhile, in order to implement light viewing angle and to have a rapid response speed of the liquid crystal, a method of adding a reactive mesogen to an alignment layer or the liquid crystal layer so that the liquid crystal has a pretilt is developing.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.